1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector having a crimp region having a wire crimp for making contact with an electric conductor, and with an insulation crimp for fastening a single-wire seal to the insulated line. In addition, the invention relates to a method of producing an insulation crimp using an electrical connector having an insulation crimp as described above and to a device for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A crimp monitoring method for detecting crimping faults is disclosed by DE 42 15 163 A1. In this case, an electrical contact element made of a stamped sheet-metal part is crimped onto an electric conductor wire in crimping tools. The electrical contact element has a contact region and a crimp region with a wire crimp and an insulation crimp. The two crimps comprise a curved base and crimp arms that adjoin both sides on the outside and essentially form a U.
When the wire crimp and the insulation crimp are being closed, the wire crimp wraps around the wire end region, which is free of the insulation sheath, and the insulation crimp wraps around the insulation sheath of the conductor wire. As can be seen from FIG. 1 of DE 42 15 163 A1, with the ready-produced crimp, the free ends of the insulation crimp penetrate into the insulation. This is often desirable, in order to effect a good mechanical connection to the insulation sheath of the conductor wire. The crimp monitoring method is geared particularly to monitoring the wire crimp. Up until now, the design of the crimp arms has been geared essentially to the conductor crimp, which produces the appropriate contact with the conductor wire.
Such conductor crimps are known, for example, from DE 25 55 709 C2, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,368 and from U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,126. All these designs are used to make contact with the conductor.
For watertight applications of electrical plug connectors, it is usual to provide so-called single-wire seals, which are fastened to the insulated conductor using the insulation crimp. To this end, the single-wire seals have a cylindrical region which is enclosed by the insulation crimp. If the free ends of the insulation crimp arms then penetrate partly into the single-wire seal, then the latter is damaged and an adequate sealing effect is no longer ensured under all circumstances. In order to achieve a good sealing effect it is important that a crimp of round cross-section can be produced.